What It Takes
by Autumn.V.Elizabeth
Summary: Reed had always learned to keep his personal life separate from his work. Will a mysterious girl be able to make the relationship he's always wanted work? SLASH : Archer/Reed also a Trip/OFC pairing : Sorry if the summary sucks
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I don't own Star Trek, or the franchise, and if I was making money off this it would've happened on screen. My bank account can attest to the fact that I make no money... ever. So give credit where it is due. But I do own my ideas :)**

**Warning: SLASH! Don't like, don't read!**

**Pairings: Archer/Reed, Trip/OC**

**Summary: When Enterprise picks up a girl stranded in space, it may have deeper implications than could be imagined, especially when that girl is the most powerful being in the Universe. **

**A/N: This is my first Archer/Reed, Trip/OC and Star Trek: Enterprise fic so please be nice... well kinda nice? But do review, I love to know what you think, and what I can improve. THANKS!**

**What It Takes**

_Prologue_

"Bridge to Captain Archer."

Captain of the starship Enterprise, Jonathan Archer, groaned inwardly as the crackle of the communicator came through, breaking through his sleepy haze. "Archer here. Go ahead."

"Sir, we are approaching an unidentified life form."

"A vessel?"

"No sir."

Archer's brow furrowed in confusion. How could there be a life form but no vessel? "Scan the... life form, I'm on my way to the bridge."

"Yes, sir."

A few minutes later, Archer was on the bridge. He immediately went over to where Sub-Commander T'Pol stood at the science station. "T'Pol, report."

"Scans indicate that it is a humanoid life form, but not something we have encountered before."

"It's human?" the Captain asked, he could feel this was getting weirder by the minute.

"That is incorrect. I said it was humanoid, as in it is human in appearance. To be accurate, **she **is humanoid. But her physiology is not human, nor is she like any other humanoid life that we have encountered. She is much to evolved, even more evolved than a Vulcan." T'Pol explained.

Jon nodded before turning to Ensign Hoshi Sato at the comm station. "Hoshi, can we make contact?"

"I'm not sure, sir. Since it, I mean she, isn't on a vessel, it is hard to say whether she could receive a transmission."

Just as Archer was about to respond, Trip ran onto the bridge muttering something incoherent.

"Commander Tucker?" asked T'Pol, her normally emotionless face showed some trace of alarm as she alerted the captain, "Captain Archer, I believe Commander Tucker is in need of assistance."

Jon turned just in time to see Trip collapse on the floor of the bridge shaking violently. "T'Pol, contact Phlox immediately! Lieutenant Reed, come here and help me sit him up."

"Ego can audite vos. Meus nomen est Lirael." 

"Hoshi, what is he saying? And in what language?" Archer inquired forcefully.

The Ensign punched something into the console in front of her before answering, "I believe he is speaking the oldest form of Latin that exists. I believe that the direct translation would be: 'I can hear you. My name is Lirael.'"

Both Archer and his Tactical Officer immediately looked at the image of the girl that T'Pol had put on screen. Her eyes were closed as she drifted in space. There was a collective intake of breath from the crew as they noticed with shock that the young woman wore no life support gear at all. All she was dressed in were long black pants, a black turtle neck tank top and a trench coat whose hood covered most of her face. "Beam her up!" Archer snapped the command.

Reed interjected softly, "Are you sure we should do that sir? She just communicated through Commander Tucker telepathically. What if this is some sort of trap? Who knows what else she is capable of, if you would pardon my interruption sir."

"I know Lieutenant. But she could also be willing to ally with us. She could be useful in fighting the Xindi if she's this powerful. Have a security detail ready to escort her to sickbay."

"Yes sir," replied Reed, resigned to the fact that his Captain was once again making dangerous decisions. _But that is what you always admired about him, his courage and fearless leadership, _his inner self told him; he pushed the notion to the back of his mind. He was a Reed, raised to keep his personal feelings far away from his professional life.

As he stood in the transporter room, waiting for their mysterious guest arrive, Archer pondered why a girl, a young woman (he estimated her to be about 22 or 23) would just be floating around in space. _With no life support gear to top it all off. And she is telepathic. Maybe Malcolm was right, maybe this was too dangerous. Oh well, we'll just deal with it all as it comes, besides, we need any and all advantages we can get against the Xindi._

The Captain was jolted from his thoughts as the black clad girl appeared on the floor in front of him. Doctor Phlox, who'd returned from examining Trip who'd recovered after the girl…Lirael had said whatever she needed to, entered the small room. He immediately went to kneel by his new patients side, and scanned her from head to toe with a tricorder and transferred all of the data to his PADD. Lirael still lay unconscious on the floor before them as Phlox ran another scan, then a third and a fourth.

"Is something wrong Doctor?" queried Archer as the alien went to run his fifth scan.

"No. Which is exactly the problem."

"How is that a problem?"

"Because there is absolutely nothing wrong with her. She should have suffered adverse affects from being in an anti-gravity field for so long with no suit or oxygen, and suddenly re-entering into an environment with life-support and gravity."

"I am fine. My body does not suffer such reactions."


	2. Beginnings

**Disclaimer: I don't own Star Trek, or the franchise, and if I was making money off this it would've happened on screen. My bank account can attest to the fact that I make no money... ever. So give credit where it is due. But I do own my ideas :)**

**Warning: SLASH! Don't like, don't read!**

**Pairings: Archer/Reed, Trip/OC**

**Summary: When Enterprise picks up a girl stranded in space, it may have deeper implications than could be imagined, especially when that girl is the most powerful being in the Universe. **

**A/N: This is my first Archer/Reed, Trip/OC and Star Trek: Enterprise fic so please be nice... well kinda nice? But do review, I love to know what you think, and what I can improve. THANKS!**

**What It Takes**

_Chapter 1_

Everyone jumped at the soft, melodic sound of Lirael's voice. Malcolm was immediately in front of the captain, phase pistol at the ready.

"Please, I wish you no harm. I am very sorry about Mr. Tucker, but he was the only one in that area who could withstand my power. He is alright, yes?"

"Yes, he is quite well actually. Better than he was before I would say," the doctor replied before anyone else in the room could speak, "If you wouldn't mind, I would like to have you come down to sickbay, even if you are unhurt."

"You wish to study my unique physiology, Doctor?" asked the alien in her curious lilting accent.

"If you wouldn't mind, of course," he continued as she nodded her consent, "Then I guess we should get going. You know, you do have quite…" He continued to talk enthusiastically as Lirael followed him out of the transporter room, moving aside gracefully as Trip ran up to the Captain, who raised an eyebrow.

"Commander Tucker, weren't you told to rest?" his best friend asked the unresponsive Trip.

Trip was staring quietly off after Lirael's retreating back, but he snapped back to attention as the Captain called him again, "Trip! I asked if you were told to rest!"

"Sorry, Cap'n. I heard that this Lirael girl was bein' brough' on board so I had to come an' see."

"Yes, now she's going to sickbay, Phlox is running some more tests on her. You, on the other hand, should be resting in your quarters, recovering," he said the last word slowly and deliberately.

"I'm fine. Actually, Cap'n, I have more energy than I've had in weeks, since…"

Archer knew he was going to say since the Xindi attack, and since his sister'd been killed. He sighed, in truth, he saw no reason to make Trip go back to his quarters. "Alright, you win. But take the rest of the day off."

"Yes sir. Should I be meetin' ya for dinner?"

"I think we could do that, assuming that this girl doesn't give us any problems. Malcolm," the British Tactical Officer's attention immediately snapped to the Captain, who continued, "Keep an eye on our new friend. Make sure she stays in sickbay, unless she is accompanied by you. In this situation I only want the best on the security detail. As a matter of fact, why don't you bring her to dinner tonight with Trip and myself?"

_Nice work Jon, perfect way to get him to actually dine with you, _thought Trip wryly.

"Yes sir." With that Reed left to go to the sickbay.

"Trip, let's go," said Archer as he turned on his heel to leave.

_Well, at least now I will be spending some more time with Jon, _thought Malcolm, conveniently forgetting to put Trip's name in there as well. He knew very well what his father would have to say about this. He would probably hate him even more than he already did. He didn't know when he'd fallen in love with his Captain, but he'd resigned himself to the fact just before the Enterprise had left on her maiden voyage. He knew that Jonathan Archer would never return his feelings, it would be considered "fraternizing with a subordinate." And the fact that Jon would never return his feelings meant that Malcolm wasn't prepared to make the first move. The armoury officer reasoned that he'd rather have his Captain as a friend, or as much of a friend as he could be whilst he kept up the "Reed façade" that kept him so emotionally distant. He had a duty to the Captain, and the ship, and he wouldn't be able to perform that duty if he didn't keep up his personal life completely separate from his professional one; at least, that was what his father had always told him. He knew that he would lose any and all respect that the Captain had for him, and that respect meant everything to him. He sighed wearily as he walked into the sickbay. He desperately hoped that this girl wasn't going to give him much trouble. He didn't hear anything as he entered the sickbay. Not Phlox tapping away on the console, or the rustling of his animals.

"Doctor Phlox? Are you in here?" Reed called softly as he came around the corner.

But he didn't see Phlox as he went around the corner. He could see the girl clad in a trench coat bent over something (or someone) lying on the bed. He cautiously raised his phase pistol and said firmly, "Turn around and step away from the...whatever it is you're doing."

"British," was all he got as a response.

"What?"

"Your accent. It is British is it not?"

Now he was confused, "I don't see what that has to do with anything at all."

Her laugh was light and airy, and slightly hesitant. _It's like she doesn't actually know what the sound is supposed to mean… _the Lieutenants thoughts were broken off by her reply.

"Of course it does not. It was interesting, and it gave me the time to finish what I was doing."

Lirael moved away from the bed while turning towards the Armoury officer. Reed could now clearly see Phlox lying motionless on the bed. "What happened?"

"He used an odd device to administer some medication to help me sleep. It looked like a weapon I had once seen, so I panicked. I made the device explode, and it injured his hand. I put him in a healing sleep while I repaired the worst of the damage. I offer my sincere apologies and I am prepared to accept any punishment."

Reed was stunned. She just admitted to injuring the doctor without even trying to hide it. And she'd given her account in great detail without letting it drag on. "No, it was an accident right?"

"Indeed. I had not intended to hurt him."

Reed nodded as he said, "You won't be punished."

"I understand."

Another short clipped answer. If it had ended in 'sir' Reed realized she would sound very much like himself. In a way, the mysterious girl reminded him of T'Pol, cool, calculated, rational and almost… cold and indifferent. She didn't let her emotions get in the way of the task at hand.

Malcolm continued after a pause, "The captain wishes to dine with you. Myself and Commander Tucker will also be present."

Lirael nodded, before going to sit down on the bed, "When?"

"In a few hours."

She nodded pensively.

It was only in those first few seconds of silence that the Armoury officer suddenly realized that she said that she'd _healed _Phlox's hand.

"Lirael?" he inquired, she nodded that she'd heard, so he continued slowly, what did you mean when you said you healed the Doctor's hand?"

Again, she replied with a matter of fact tone, "By channeling my psychic energy, I can heal cuts, bruises and other injuries."

Reed stared at the hooded girl in wonder, taking all of this new information in. Jon… Captain Archer, he corrected himself, had said that she may be a powerful ally in the fight against the Xindi. _Looks like you're right, Captain. Perhaps she's even more powerful than we thought… _

His thoughts were interrupted by the crackle of the communicator. "Archer to sickbay."

"This is Reed, sir."

"Malcolm, how is our new friend doing?"

"She's fine, sir. Doctor Phlox was slightly injured in an accident but Lirael seems to have healed him."

"The Doctor was injured?"

"Yes sir, but he's fine now. I'm sure Lirael will give you the details at dinner tonight, sir."

"Alright. Archer out."

"Lirael?"

"Yes, lieutenant?"

"I believe that we can begin to make our way to the captain's mess."


	3. Untold

**Disclaimer: I don't own Star Trek, or the franchise, and if I was making money off this it would've happened on screen. My bank account can attest to the fact that I make no money... ever. So give credit where it is due. But I do own my ideas :)**

**Warning: SLASH! Don't like, don't read!**

**Pairings: Archer/Reed, Trip/OC**

**Summary: When Enterprise picks up a girl stranded in space, it may have deeper implications than could be imagined, especially when that girl is the most powerful being in the Universe. **

**A/N: So I really didn't know what to write for this chapter... Damn writer's block... But anyways, please review! And I promise: IT DOES GET MORE INTERESTING... but the slashy part comes later... after some ANGST which is going to start shortly after this chapter... or the next... but bear with me please! :)**

**What It Takes**

_Chapter 2_

Jonathan Archer sat with his best friend in his mess. He had been oddly silent for most of the afternoon, and Trip knew that he wouldn't be able to do anything about his friend's worry. But he tried anyways.

"Come on, Jon. It won' be that bad. Ya got the new gal to talk with now too."

The Captain looked up at the sound of Trip's soft Southern accent, "I know. It's just…" he let his voice trail off, not knowing what to say.

The Chief Engineer smiled sadly. He was sympathetic to the Captain's feelings; the poor man just wanted the man he loved to know how he felt.

"Reed may seem really dense and detached, but that is just the way he was raised to work," Trip tried to console his friend, "You just gotta get beneath the façade, then he's a lot different. Trust me."

"But he won't let me, Trip. He won't let me get anywhere close to the illusion, how am I supposed to get behind it?"

Trip sighed; he really didn't know how to help his friend, though he really wanted to. Before he could think of a good reply however, the door buzzed, and all the Southerner had time to say was, "Just try, okay Jon?"

The captain nodded as he spoke, "Come in."

The door slid open to reveal the hooded girl and the Chief Tactical Officer standing in the hallway. Malcolm pushed Lirael on the shoulder gently and she took a few steps forward before bowing slightly to Archer.

"Good evening, Captain. Commander," she spoke in her soft, lilting voice.

Both men nodded politely, Trip seemed to have difficulty breathing as he looked at the young woman. Archer smiled at his guest and his best friend. He knew Trip was a smooth-talker when it came to beautiful women, and this girl certainly qualified under that category, and yet, she had his breathless and at loss for words.

"Please, take a seat. You too, Malcolm."

Lirael nodded, Malcolm gave his usual, "Of course, sir," before taking their seats, Lirael beside Trip and across from the Captain, and Malcolm beside the Captain, across from Trip.

Trip had been having an increasingly hard time breathing just watching the graceful young woman, and now that she sat beside him, he didn't know if he'd be able to eat anything at all. No one had ever made him feel like this, not even T'Pol, and he wasn't sure how to react. It was then that he realized that Lirael was removing her coat and speaking to the Captain. Trip now snapped his attention back to his present situation and glanced apologetically at Archer, who shrugged slightly and returned to the conversation.

"I apologize for what transpired with your Doctor, Captain," Lirael spoke softly as she hung the long coat on the back of her chair.

As she did so, she let her long black hair fall in a dark curtain down her back. The side-cut bangs hid one of her eyes, but the other pierced everyone in the room with its icy blue stare. Trip swore he could see silver lines there, turning her iris into a swirling vortex. He admired the well toned muscles that showed on her arms, the black short sleeved t-shirt fitted her hourglass figure perfectly, her neck was covered by the dark fabric of the shirt, and her hands and arms by tall fingerless gloves. Her tight fitting jeans were covered up to just below the knee by black flat soled boots. The leather footwear gleamed with silver buckles as she moved to sit down.

"So," the Captain began speaking, "Lieutenant Reed tells me that you 'healed' Doctor Phlox. Could you explain this to me, please?"

Lirael closed her eyes for a mere second before answering in the same words she'd used before, "By channeling my psychic energy, I can heal many wounds and injuries."

Jonathan looked thoughtful for a few moments. Trip could tell that his friend was wondering just how the mysterious girl could manipulate her psychic energy. He was wondering if she could be turned into a weapon. "Jon, please..." the Engineering Officer began to say, but just then their food arrived. The Southerner nodded his thanks, then Jon began to speak.

"Lirael...Is there a possibility that-" the Captain was cut of by a low, icy voice.

"Is it possible that I could use them to destroy your enemy? You wish to use me as a weapon, yes?"

Trip looked from one to the other, and his attention snapped back to Lirael as she spoke again, "Yes, I could. But whether I would, would be the better question. And my answer is, it will depend on the enemy."

The Starfleet Captain sighed softly, pausing before he answered in a low voice, "Our enemy, is the Xindi."

Lirael immediately stiffened, her gaze filling with a cold hatred; Trip vaguely wondered if it was directed at them, or at the Xindi... He received his answer immediately.

"I will fight, I will destroy them all."

**GOOD NEWS: You can ADD ME ON FACEBOOK (Shaiya Zeitman - I am the only one so far :P ) I will post the progress of my stories, excerpts from all of them and maybe if there are enough people : SPOILERS! I will also take requests, comments, feedback etc on my wall, and feel free to chat anytime :D I will respond to basically all comments on my page/wall whatever, so it will probably be better than the reviews on here :P THANKS, I LOVE YOU ALL XD**

**Shaiya**


	4. Technology? and Capture!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Star Trek, or the franchise, and if I was making money off this it would've happened on screen. My bank account can attest to the fact that I make no money... ever. So give credit where it is due. But I do own my ideas :)**

**Warning: SLASH! Don't like, don't read!**

**Pairings: Archer/Reed, Trip/OFC**

**Summary: When Enterprise picks up a girl stranded in space, it may have deeper implications than could be imagined, especially when that girl is the most powerful being in the Universe. **

**A/N: Okay, the angst is more than likely going to start in this chapter, but I don't wanna spoil it for all of you, so you'll just have to read and find out :) Also, you can now find me on LJ: shaiya-zeitman and there is a FB fan page (hehehe I got bored) for Shaiya K. Zeitman**

**What It Takes**

_Chapter 3_

_What did they do to her? _Trip thought, as he heard her vehement response.

The captain nodded solemnly, and was about to reply, but the communicator interrupted him. "Bridge to Captain Archer."

"Archer here. What is it T'Pol?"

"Sir, there seems to be a vessel approaching. We have identified it as Xindi."

Stunned looks filled the faces that sat around the table; Trip's eyes flashed with anger, Malcolm's went wide, and Lirael just stiffened, her eyes going as cold as ice. Archer answered calmly, "I am on my way."

He motions for the others to follow, and they make their way to the bridge. The image of the Xindi ship is still far in the distance, but they receive a comm channel from them anyways.

"**Welcome, explorers. We are the Xindi, as you may already know. We do not wish to harm you, but please stay in this vicinity for the next few days as we wish to run a full scan of your vessel, for information purposes only, of course."**

Archer turned and nodded to T'Pol, "I believe that it would be best if we let them. We do not want to provoke them."

All of the crew agreed, and Archer replied. "Of course, that would be fine with us."

They received no reply, but he turned to Lirael and Malcolm. "Why don't you take our guest to her quarters? We don't know how this is going to go, but I will come see you as soon as possible, alright Lirael?"

She nodded stiffly, and he noticed she had gone a few shades paler as the Xindi made contact. He nodded to Malcolm and they left.

Lirael settled herself into her quarters in silence. Reed stood outside her door, waiting for the Captain to arrive. Looking out the small window, the girl's incredible vision could pick out the pinprick that was the Xindi vessel. She sighed, laying down on her bed and staring up at the ceiling. "Lirael?" the Lieutenant's voice came through the door, "I am going to the bridge. Will you be okay here?"

_Will I be okay here? He actually...cares? _she thought, slightly surprised. "Yes, I will be fine."

Footsteps echoed outside the door as he left, and she closed her eyes, falling into a fitful sleep.

* * *

_She ran through dark hallways, but she could see perfectly. The ship's deck rocked underneath her, and she could hear the water sloshing up over the rails on the deck above her and waves pounded the hull. None of that mattered. All that mattered were the footsteps that kept getting closer...closer...She was cornered. She wanted to scream, but she couldn't._

_Then, she was soaking wet, water was in her nose, her mouth. She could not swim in the water that only seemed to get higher, rougher. Air...she needed to breathe. She was choking, suffocating, fighting for the precious oxygen that she could not obtain. She thrashed, but got caught in something. Something wrapped around her arm-_

"Lirael, wake up!"

Her eyes opened, "Captain? I..I'm sorry. I do not normally sleep, thus dreams are uncommon to me."

Jon smiled sympathetically at her, wrapping an arm around her shoulders and pulling her into a hug, "It's alright. We all get nightmares sometimes."

Lirael was surprised by the unexpected embrace, but she was glad of it. She returned the embrace hesitantly, speaking softly, "Thank you."

"No problem, I guess it is a good thing I came in when I did."

The girl nodded, then began to speak hesitantly, "Is this...what it is like to...have a family?"

"You mean having people to care for you, and look out for you?"

She nodded, looking away, "I have...never had a...family.."

Jon looked at her, his eyes sorrowful, and full of pity. Suddenly, the ship rocked, and lights flickered. "What was that?" Archer demanded through the comm.

"The Xindi seem to have sent some sort blast towards us. Sir, you may want to get over here as fast as possible, they're opening a channel!" Hoshi replied.

The two looked at each other before Archer got up and left, dashing to the bridge, leaving Lirael holding her still warm shoulder where his arm had been. _Is this what it is like...to have a father?_

* * *

**It has come to our attention, **the Xindi began, **That you are in possession of some of our new technology. Return it to us, and we will leave you be. Otherwise, we will take it back by force, destroying you and your vessel in the process.**

"We possess none of your technology, I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Me. They're talking about me."

Everyone turned towards the girl who had suddenly appeared on the bridge. The Xindi on-screen turned slightly, **Ah, there you are Aysia. Ready to come home?**

"Home? That was never home!" Lirael replied icily, "I have a home here now, and people to call my family. I will never go back to you. And my name is Lirael now, not Aysia."

The alien smirked hearing this, **No, that is not true. You will obey me, and me alone. I created you, I am your father. Now kill these people, they have corrupted your mind.**

"Lirael..." Trip breathed softly, "You don't have to listen to him."

"I know," she turned back to him and gave a sad smile, "this will always be my home, I will not destroy it."

**Kill them. NOW!**

Lirael shook her head, turning back to the screen. "No. I refuse. You are not my father, you never were."

**Fine, if that is the way it is, then I guess I may just have to convince you another way. **An evil grin appeared on the Xindi's face as he made a small hand motion.

"They're charging weapons, Captain."

"Shields up," he spoke the command softly, before turning slightly toward Lirael, "Go with...wait, where is Lieutenant Reed?"

**Right here, Captain Archer. Now, I believe you have something of ours. It WILL be returned to us, but you have angered me, so you will pay the price. Now, Lirael, destroy them.**

Archer was horrified to see Malcolm standing, in chains, on the bridge of the Xindi ship.

"No! SHE won't, because she isn't jus' some tool t'be ordered around and used. She ain't just a piece of technology, she's a person!" Trip retorted vehemently.

**IT will do our bidding, won't you Aysia?**

But the girl was no longer there. She had disappeared from the bridge and appeared on the enemy ship. _No...Lirael, don't do it... _Trip thought aghast.

Lirael looked directly at the screen, and murmured softly, "Do not worry. I will bring him back...Father.." With that, she disappeared.

Archer sat down heavily in his chair on the bridge, and Trip immediately was by his side, "I'm sure he'll be fine, Cap'n."

In truth, he wasn't sure, but he had to say something to make him feel better, to reassure him. At the moment, all he could do was hope that what he said was true.

Lirael stood, panting slightly, at the edge of a cargo bay door. Malcolm blinked before coming to stand before her, whispering softly, "Where are we?"

"A cargo bay, on the Xindi ship. Let's go sit down, they rarely come down here. I can cloak us for a bit and we will not be detected."

The Tactical Officer nodded, moving to the edge of the large room, finding a place for them to sit partially concealed from any passers-by. Lirael joined him shortly, sitting on the metal floor, closing her eyes for a moment. She spoke after a minute or two of silence, "I believe th-"

Immediately she stopped, hoping she was not too late as heavy, armoured footfalls were felt...just outside their door.

**So? Did you like it? I enjoyed writing it ^^ and the next chapter will be even more fun, and I should have it up soon.**

**Reviews are loved,**

**Shaiya**


	5. Escape

**Disclaimer: I don't own Star Trek, or the franchise, and if I was making money off this it would've happened on screen. My bank account can attest to the fact that I make no money... ever. So give credit where it is due. But I do own my ideas :)**

**Warning: SLASH! Don't like, don't read!**

**Pairings: Archer/Reed, Trip/OFC**

**Summary: When Enterprise picks up a girl stranded in space, it may have deeper implications than could be imagined, especially when that girl is the most powerful being in the Universe. **

**A/N: So, I know I'm taking a long time to update and I apologize.I hope to have more time to update, as I have a lighter course load this semester. Anyways, enjoy your read. Also, you can now find me on LJ: shaiya-zeitman.  
**

**What It Takes**

_Chapter 4_

_Immediately she stopped, hoping she was not too late as heavy, armoured footfalls were felt...just outside their door._

_Keep quiet... I will get rid of those chains as soon as they are gone. _Lirael's voice echoed in Malcolm's head. He barely nodded to indicate he understood, and held his breath.

The footfalls faded away, and the door sealed behind the Xindi soldiers, leaving the two escapees alone once again. "Alright, hold still while I get rid of these chains."

Malcolm held stock still as Lirael quickly broke the chains and removed the handcuffs that had bound the Lieutenant. "Thanks," he said softly, "So, what do we do now?"

She paused, hugging herself around the knees. "Now we wait. This cargo bay is unused for the most part if I remember correctly, so we will just stay here until they get within a close enough proximity to the Enterprise for me to bring you back."

He just nodded, sitting down and leaning back. He hoped that the mysterious girl was right, he didn't know if he would be able to stand the thought of dying without seeing Jon at least one more time... "Jon..."

The name was just a breath on his lips, but Lirael turned, a slight smirk on her lips. "You miss the Captain already, Lieutenant?"

Surprisingly, a slight blush coloured the stoic Englishman's cheeks as he stated matter-of-factly, "Well, I'm more worried for his safety. I'm sure the Xindi will want to destroy their vessel because of this."

Lirael's face was expressionless once again. "I suppose you have a point." But, she knew there was more, and she would press the issue later. "Well, if that is the case, then we should make our way to my quarters. We will go on foot; they have technology that can detect my energy patterns and pinpoint my location unless I cloak it which, frankly, will take too much energy considering our situation."

Malcolm nodded, standing hesitantly to peer around the cargo, "I don't see anyone... Which way are we going?"

The girl closed her eyes for a moment before she walked up to the doors, "The coast is clear... Follow me."

Malcolm nodded and crept up silently, his senses on full alert as they began to make their way around the first bend in the hallway. _We are going to the very back of the ship. It is warded by my power so I doubt they have touched it, _her voice echoed in her mind once again.

He was about to nod when he stopped, the clang of armoured footfalls once again being heard a little further along. _In here! _Lirael held open a small door, and they climbed up the ladder that was inside. _Get into one of those compartments. They will not think to look there. _

He found the door, and crawled in just as a Xindi came to inspect the small escape hatch. Nervously, he held his breath, then jumped as a soft knock came on the door. _Come out. They are gone._

The armoury officer breathed a small sigh of relief, "Please don't scare me like that," he muttered softly under his breath. _Sorry... _came the reply.

They continued on their way, finally reaching a blank wall. "Uhh... I thought you said your room was here?" Reed asked softly.

_It is... Just give me a minute. Make sure no one is coming. _

He nodded and went to check the corner they'd just rounded. He disappeared for a few seconds before returning to see Lirael tracing designs on the door. Every line she made with her finger appeared silver-grey on the black surface. He didn't want to interrupt but... "Lirael, there are two patrols coming. They will be here in less that two minutes."

The mysterious girl didn't answer, she just kept drawing, though she sped up a little. Just as the footsteps were becoming loud - Malcolm found them almost deafening - a door formed and she grabbed him and dragged him through, sealing it as she stepped a fraction of a second behind him. "Alright," she said, suddenly all business, "Get changed, grab a jacket and a weapon and then get ready to leave."

He barely had time to nod before she shoved him _into _a massive closet, from which he selected a black and navy t-shirt, black cargo pants, and a simple pair leather shoes. Looking around, he saw a wall of jackets, and picked a supple leather-like one. As he stepped out, he looked around, spotting Lirael with a long blade strapped to her back and a short metal tube in her hand. "Lirael, what are these made of?"

"A special material I designed to reflect most weapons and phase beams. The only thing is that they can be cut by a sharp enough blade, but we should not have to worry about that."

He nodded, admiring the craftsmanship for only a moment before Lirael thrust another rod like the one she held in her left hand at him. "Point and press the top button to fire it. Hopefully you will not have to, but just in case. He took the weapon silently, slipping it in the holster on the belt he had hurriedly grabbed from a rack. "Now," she continued, her voice a little softer, "let's get going, before they come back and catch us. Then there may really be a real chance that we will not get back to your Captain. Then who will tell him how you feel?"

"What?" Malcolm looked confused for a couple moments before speaking again, "How did you know?"

The alien only smiled cryptically, unlocking the door as she said, "Does that really matter?"

**So? Did you like it? :) I sure had fun writing it!**

**Reviews are loved!**

**Shaiya **


	6. Fight! and What If?

**Disclaimer: I don't own Star Trek, or the franchise, and if I was making money off this it would've happened on screen. My bank account can attest to the fact that I make no money... ever. So give credit where it is due. But I do own my ideas :)**

**Warning: SLASH! Don't like, don't read!**

**Pairings: Archer/Reed, Trip/OFC**

**Summary: When Enterprise picks up a girl stranded in space, it may have deeper implications than could be imagined, especially when that girl is the most powerful being in the Universe. And maybe some hidden feelings will be manifested  
**

**A/N: PLEASE DON'T KILL ME FOR NOT UPDATING! As usual I have no legitimate excuse except that I got lazy... Oh and I was in Italy for a bit in March... But anyways, enjoy your read, I believe there will be one or two more chapters after this and then it may be done. That being said, PM me any requests you may have for future stories, either Star Trek or otherwise :D  
**

**What It Takes**

_Chapter 5  
_

_"What?" Malcolm looked confused for a couple moments before speaking again, "How did you know?"_

_The alien only smiled cryptically, unlocking the door as she said, "Does that really matter?"_

Lirael stepped out into the hallway, turning around the corner to check that the hallway was clear before motioning for Malcolm to follow her. After a few minutes, she froze. _There are people coming. Stand back and stay out of the way, lest you get hurt. I can handle them._

Just as the Armoury officer managed to step back and crouch in the nearest corner, five guards rounded the corner, armed with sleek blue guns. He hoped that they hadn't noticed him, because Lirael was nowhere in sight.

The radio silence was deafening to Jonathon Archer's ears as he sat on the bridge. For some reason, the Xindi had suddenly stopped communicating due to some 'urgent matter that needed to be dealt with'. He looked over for a moment to see that his best friend wasn't faring much better. "Hoshi, let me know if anything changes. I will be in my quarters."

The Ensign nodded, and returned to scanning all the comm channels in the area, trying to glean any information she could about the situation with the Xindi. "Trip," the Captain continued, "Come with me."

The Commander, who had been continuously fidgeting since the Xindi stopped communicating, got up and followed his Captain and best friend off of the bridge. They walked in tense silence to the elevator, sensing some of the crew-member eyes on their retreating backs. As soon as the door hissed shut behind them, enclosing them in the still elevator, Jon spoke. "What do you think Lirael will do? Will she bring Malcolm back, or destroy us as she was asked?"

Trip hardly paused before answering, certainty ringing clear in his voice, "She'll bring Mal back. I'm sure she will... I mean... I wan' her ta come back..."

The Captain nodded, and sighed softly. This whole matter, on top of having just gone through the hair raising experience of getting through the Nebula into the Delphi Expanse was greatly taxing his strength. "I hope you're right. I don't want to lose either of them..." he shook his head, "but anyways, let's go get something to eat."

Lirael had sensed the guards rounding the corner, and decided to glue herself to the ceiling as she camouflaged herself, holding on with gritted teeth to the small grooves in the metal with now aching fingertips. _Perfect... _she thought, seeing the patrols pass just underneath her. Keeping her camouflage up, she dropped silently behind the Xindi guards, flicking her wrist so that the silver tube formed a staff that began to crackle with electricity. By the time the guards turned at the noise, it was too late. Two of the five had fallen, gashes on their head from the metallic pole and the other three were frozen Lirael appeared in a flash, the hood of her long coat covering her icy blue eyes. "Now," she murmured, cracking the two fallen guard's necks with a flick of her foot, "who's next?"

The guards remained frozen, eyes flicking from one another, to Lirael, to their dead companions and back.

"How about the human?" a silky, falsely sweet voice purred as Malcolm was heaved up by a hand at his throat and a knife over his heart.

**Yeah, I know... It was really short, but oh well.**

**I was going to write more from the Enterprise POV, but that seemed like a good spot to end it. So, loved it? hated it? Tell me what you think! The review button calls! (well, maybe :D ) **

**Hope you enjoyed it!**

**|~Shaiya~|  
**


	7. Complications

**IMPORTANT NOTICE! SHAIYA K. ZEITMAN IS NOW KNOWN AS RAVVYN Z. REQUIEM. Sorry for any confusion. **

**Also, I am looking for a beta! If you or know anyone who may be interested please PM or email me at shaiya. . Thank you!  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Star Trek, or the franchise, and if I was making money off this it would've happened on screen. My bank account can attest to the fact that I make no money... ever. So give credit where it is due. But I do own my ideas :)**

**Warning: SLASH! Don't like, don't read!**

**Pairings: Archer/Reed, Trip/OFC**

**Summary: When Enterprise picks up a girl stranded in space, it may have deeper implications than could be imagined, especially when that girl is the most powerful being in the Universe. And maybe some hidden feelings will be manifested  
**

**A/N: PLEASE DON'T KILL ME FOR NOT UPDATING! As usual I have no legitimate excuse except that I got lazy... Oh and I was in Italy for a bit in March...(Which now was months and months ago) But anyways, enjoy your read, I believe there will be one or two more chapters after this and then it may be done. That being said, PM me any requests you may have for future stories, either Star Trek or otherwise :D  
**

**What It Takes**

_Chapter __6_

_"How about the human?" a silky, falsely sweet voice purred as Malcolm was heaved up by a hand at his throat and a knife over his heart._

* * *

Archer froze as he heard the voice come over the transmission line that had suddenly crackled back to life. Trip looked up and his face blanched as he grabbed the Captain's arm and dragged him back to his quarters. "Jon, calm down. It'll be fine."

Jon breathed deeply, closing his eyes for a moment before leaning his head on Trip's shoulder. "You're right... It will be fine."

"She won' let an'thin' happen to him. I know it." The southerner spoke softly, rubbing his friend's back in slow circles.

"I hope you're right..." Jon sighed, stepping back and slumping into his chair, looking utterly defeated.

Trip took a seat on the bed, his still-ashen face betraying his worry as he murmured a silent prayer that everything would turn out well.

* * *

Lirael just smirked. Blinking out of existence, the other guards fell dead where they stood, bodies falling into pieces as the young woman appeared once again, back to back with the other blond humanoid figure that held Mal at knife point. "Let him go, Jared. I do not want to hurt you."

"You already have, and you know it." She could feel Jared's shoulders slump in near defeat as he held the Armoury officer with what she knew was super human strength. "You couldn't embrace your emotions, so you ran. You ran from me! You know that I am the only one who could ever care for you!"

Malcolm blinked sweat out of his eyes as he listened to the heated exchange. _What does he mean, 'the only one who could ever care'? She has people who care for her, even after only a few short days._

"You're wrong," she murmured, taking a step forwards, "Even after only a few short days, I have people to call friends and family... A true father-figure and," she looked at Malcolm with such expression in her eyes that he was taken slightly aback, "a brother whom I will protect with my life."

Jared had seen the look as well, and gritted his teeth, "I love you, Aysia. I was created for **you. **But... I see now that I cannot keep you by my side without force. I will have you, Aysia, whether it is in this life or the next. _Because you and I both know that no one can accept what you've done, what you've taught me to do. The worlds you've destroyed will be the demons that haunt the path of your long life." _

"So you have emotions, but you have not yet learnt one of the most important lessons about dealing with them. Forgiveness, clearly, is something humans have that you don't." Malcolm spoke in a low growl despite the knife that was still pressed to his chest.

Jared glared and snarled at the Armoury Officer as he tightened his grip, "Don't speak of what you do not know, human!"

The tip of the knife glinted in the muted lighting as it plunged forwards, rage glowing in the blond man's eyes.

* * *

The Captain and Commander sat frozen at the sound of a blade plunging into flesh. "No..." Jon murmured, distress filling his voice and his eyes.

Trip just sat frozen, the Engineering officer was speechless.

**I told you.**

Both men jolted back to life as the voice came through the comm.

**I would do anything to protect him. Even give my own life.**

* * *

**_So, what did you think? I'd love to hear your rants and your raves. ^^_**

**Ja ne,**

**Ravvyn Z. Requiem (~SHAIYA~)  
**


	8. Closing the Curtain

**Disclaimer: I don't own Star Trek, or the franchise, and if I was making money off this it would've happened on screen. My bank account can attest to the fact that I make no money... ever. So give credit where it is due. But I do own my ideas :)**

**Warning: SLASH! Don't like, don't read!**

**Pairings: Archer/Reed, Trip/OFC**

**Summary: When Enterprise picks up a girl stranded in space, it may have deeper implications than could be imagined, especially when that girl is the most powerful being in the Universe. And maybe some hidden feelings will be manifested  
**

**A/N: Alright chapter 7! Last chapter. Reviews are appreciated and after this I plan to work on my other stories. Sorry it's taken so long for this update to happen! But anyways, without further ado, enjoy the finale!  
**

**What It Takes**

_I told you. I would do anything to protect him. Even give my own life._

* * *

_"_No... This wasn't supposed to happen. What are you doing, Aysia?" Jared spoke, horror spilling into his voice as he backed away, his hands leaving the hilt of the knife that protruded from the center of her chest

She made no reply, but the raven haired girl pulled the blade from her flesh before collapsing backwards to be caught by the stunned Armoury Officer. Malcolm still couldn't believe that she would materialize _into _ the knife to save _his _life. Still, he recovered from his bewilderment in time to hear Lirael begin to speak. "Noli quaerere iterum Jared. Non tuum." (1)

Jared's shoulders slumped in defeat, "Amo te (2) Aysia... Lirael. I really do. Go on, escape... I will hold them off for as long as I must." Slowly, he turned to Malcolm, who had stood with an arm around Lirael's waist, "Be sure to take good care of her. Please..."

The lieutenant just nodded, and looked down at the girl who leaned heavily on his shoulder, blood trickling through her fingers. "That way," she hissed through clenched teeth, "I will heal soon enough, but the blade was poisoned. I.. I need time to fully repair the damage."

Nodding, Malcolm started down the hallway without a backwards glance, "Are you in any state to fight?" he inquired, noticing the squad of Xindi soldiers advancing toward them.

"The laceration is healed, the poison has not yet begun to take effect," she said, grimacing as she stood, "Yes. I can fight."

As she spoke, she drew her blade, a blue-green laser illuminating in the centre. The patrol stopped momentarily before charging at the two people standing in the middle of the corridor, their weapons firing. Malcolm felt a dull thud and point of heat for a moment on his back before realizing that he'd been shot. _I guess these jackets do what she said they did, _he mused before shouting, "Lirael! They're behind us as well!"

"I know," she murmured, slicing through three of the Xindi she was faced with. "Hold on"

Malcolm was about to ask what he was supposed to hold onto but halted as he was lifted by her arm around his waist up to the ceiling, watching the humanoid Xindi collide where they'd been standing a moment before. "You may want to cover your ears."

* * *

Some of the colour returned to the Captain's cheeks as he heard his Lieutenants voice. Trip let out a breath he didn't know he'd been holding and put his head in his hands. "I hope tha' she's alrigh'..." he murmured.

Realizing they could still hear voices through the comm, the Chief Engineer fell silent, all of his attention rapt on the lilting words that crackled through the speaker.

**Go on. Escape. I will hold them off for as long as I must... Be sure to take good care of her...**

**That way... I will heal...blade was poisoned...**

The voices were faded, but as soon as Archer heard the word "poison" he slammed his palm onto the comm button, and skipping all formalities, ordered the crew to be ready to receive Malcolm and Lirael, and to have Phlox standing by.

"Cap'n... Do ya... Do ya think they'll make it back?"

Archer clenched his jaw, "They'll make it back... whether they'll be alive when they do... That is another matter entirely."

Trip nodded solemnly and stood, "Shoul' we be gettin' ta the bridge?"

* * *

"Why?" Malcolm asked, slightly bewildered as he looked at the Xindi.

"No time for questions. Just cover your ears," she shot back and pulled out a small scanner-like device.

The sleek silver glinted as she punched in a code. A loud cracking sound echoed through the hull. "I've tapped into their energy supply to amplify my powers. This ship will be destroyed within a matter of minutes. Hold your breath."

The Armory Officer did a he was told, and watched as the ship began to break apart into pieces all around them. Wind whipped at their clothes as he held his breath. As Lirael swept her arm in a downward swipe, the wind stopped and everything got very, very cold. Just as he felt the tips of his fingers being frost bitten, Malcolm suddenly felt a rush of hot air and firm ground under his feet. The weight around his waist lifted and he turned to see Lirael slipping to the ground. A flick of her wrist and the remains of the Xindi ship exploded before her eyes rolled back into her head and she passed out.

"Malcolm!" Archer exclaimed as he set foot on the bridge, completely ignoring any formality.

Trip just stood back and licked his lips, unsure of where he should be. He watched the Xindi ship go up in flames, then Lirael collapse to the floor. The engineer was pushed aside as Phlox rushed in to tend to the girl.

The captain, meanwhile, had grabbed Malcolm by the arm. "We should get you to sickbay," he said, worry creasing his face.

"I'm not the one who's injured, Captain. She is," the armory officer swallowed and left with the whole bridge staring after him.

Archer stared after him, wondering whether or not he should follow before Phlox called for his attention, "Captain, I need to take her to the sickbay. I think you should see this."

"Alright, I'll meet you there," he replied as he glanced around and nodded to T'Pol, "T'pol, you have the bridge."

"Yes Captain," she said and turned back to the viewscreen.

* * *

Malcolm made it about halfway to sickbay before he collapsed, blood leaking through his pant leg from a gash he had hardly noticed before. Thankfully, the Captain had just rounded the corner and was able to catch his officer before he hit the floor. Malcolm looked up in surprise - though it was quickly masked - as a shock ran up his arm, causing his face to flush as Archer kept a hand on his bicep to steady him. "Not the one who's injured, Lieutenant?" the Captain spoke with mild sarcasm.

"I am fine, sir, I assure you. I was on my way to sickbay to have Doctor Phlox look at it," the last part was said in a whisper as the Englishman looked away.

"I'm sure you were. I'm just going to make sure you get there," Jonathan replied with a half hearted grin.

Reed didn't look terribly pleased with this, but let his Captain lead him to sickbay. The sight that greeted them as they walked through the doors was heart wrenching. As Malcolm went to sit down, Archer walked over to Phlox. The Doctor stood by Lirael who lay deathly still on the bed. Trip sat by her side, wringing his hands and biting his lip. "What is it you wanted me to see, Doctor?" the Captain inquired.

The alien sighed softly, and walked over to where the Amoury Officer sat. He patched his leg up while he spoke. "My scans cannot read anything off her body. As far as we can tell, she is alive. However, I cannot help her if I don't know what's wrong. We are just going to have to... wait and see. Her cells are regenerating visibly, so we must trust that she can pull through like she did before."

Archer looked grim, and Malcolm looked away guiltily. With a nod, Phlox patted Malcolm on the shoulder and informed him he could go back to his room.

"Thank you, Doctor," he replied as he stood.

Jon noticed the wince the Englishman tried to hide as he attempted to keep his weight off his injured leg. "If there's anything else, Doctor, be sure to notify me."

"Of course sir. You'll be the first," he glanced at Trip who was still staring, ashen faced at Lirael, "Well, the second, to know."

Jon nodded and walked over to his friend, "It's going to be fine Trip. She'll pull through."

The Chief Engineer looked up and tried to muster a smile. It came out as more of a grimace. "Thanks Jon," he murmured before turning back to the unconscious figure.

"Come on, Mister Reed. I'll escort you back to your quarters."

"Sir, I assure you that is not necessary," Reed replied, then after seeing the look the Captain gave him, sighed, "Of course sir. Thank you."

* * *

Standing outside the door to Malcolm's quarters, Archer spoke sternly, "Don't try to sneak into work. I want you resting for the next week."

The Lieutenant was too tired to argue, so he acquiesced and turned to go into his quarters, the promise of a bed and the safety of the ship appealing more and more, "Yes sir. Good night."

"Goodnight, Lieutenant," then, dropping all formality, "You know, Malcolm, that rule about fraternization is completely overrated."

With that, he turned on his heel and walked toward his own quarters, a slight smile playing on his lips. A very bewildered Malcolm stared after him for a couple minutes before he returned to finally get some rest.

* * *

Trip looked at the pale figure laying before him. Three days had passed already, and he'd hardly moved. The golden glow had faded slightly, seeming to be absorbed by her body, bit by bit. "Come on, Lirael. Please just open your eyes. Please..."

He didn't even realize that he'd been crying until a pale finger brushed the tears from his cheeks and then retreated. Lirael stared at her fingers, or rather the liquid on it, with curiosity. "Why are you..." Trip felt the familiar sensation of fingers skimming his head as she thought, searching both her mind and his for the correct word, "crying?"

A huge smile of relief broke out over his face as he heard the girl's voice, "Because I'm happy."

"But..." she looked confused, child-like, "You looked so sad. Sounded sad... before..."

"I was. But we cry when we're happy and when we're sad. I was sad, but... It's all okay now," the Commander's voice trailed off as he fought off the slightest hint of a blush, "But anyways," he continued with renewed vigor, "How are you feeling."

She cocked her head slightly to the side. "I am... well. Considering the circumstances."

Trip nodded and on impulse, grabbed her hand, kissing her delicate fingers with slightly chapped lips. He closed his eyes when she didn't pull away, instead squeezing his hand slightly, and rested their clasped hands against his forehead. Forgetting that the physical contact would amplify her power to read his mind, he jumped slightly when she spoke again, "What is this feeling?"

"What?"

"This feeling. You and I both seem to feel it. What is it? It's... warm. Like a soft light... Or something..." she spoke hesitantly.

The Chief Engineer smiled as he bent to kiss her softly on thin lips, their breath mingling and diffusing through the air as he replied, "Love... It's called love."

* * *

Malcolm stared at the door before him. Now that he was here, he could hardly bring himself to press the buzzer. He'd imagined himself here before, but now that he was actually here, physically, and not in a dream, his breath shook slightly as it escaped his lungs. Jon's (_The Captain's _he reminded himself sternly), comment the night before had meant something, of that he was sure. It had to have. So he stretched out his finger towards the small grey button, but before he could get to it, the door opened and he found himself face to face with Captain Jonathon Archer.

"Uhm, good evening, sir."

Archer raised an eyebrow slightly at the normally confident voice of Malcolm Reed faltering ever so slightly. He knew why he was there, of course. Reed may be his tactical officer, but he was no cadet to the subject either.

"Step inside, Mister Reed. I believe there is something we need to discuss."

_He planned this, _Malcolm realized, slightly amused and apprehensive at the same time.

The door swooshed closed behind them as the two men stepped inside the spacious (relatively speaking of course) quarters. Archer had been confident until this moment, but now that they stood before each other, at such close proximity, he was at a loss for words.

Malcolm fidgeted slightly, all his training being pushed to the back of his mind as he tried to combat his desire, and love, for the Captain.

Both men seemed to make up their minds in the same moment as they stepped toward each other, lips crashing together in a passionate kiss that was all but perfect. Hands ran over toned bodies, through soft hair, minds blanked with pleasure and breathing was forgotten. Finally, they broke apart, panting slightly and searching each other's eyes. "Cap..."

"Please, considering our circumstance I believe it is appropriate for you to call me Jon, Malcolm."

"Jon..." he all but breathed as he leaned into the other man's broad chest with a sigh of contentment.

Jon just wrapped his arms around the man he'd loved for so long before whispering into his hair, "Please do me a favour and stay."

Malcolm nodded, moving closer to his Captain before they stumbled backwards and fell onto the bed, lips locked in another kiss.

_Always._

**Oh wow. I finished it. I really finished it. YAY! ~kindaproud~ Anywhore, reviews, comments, request? I'm off to work on my other fics now, thank you so much for your patience with this! Also, thank you for reading and hope you enjoyed it.**_  
_

**~ Ravvyn  
**

****(1) Do not look for me. I am not yours.

(2) I love you


End file.
